War's Child V2
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: All they had wanted was to live in peace. But something has gone wrong and now there is someone else who needs their strength and support as a family. Welcome Esmerelda Potter, to a whole new world. SLASH.Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Holy crap! This is now the fifth rewrite I have done with this story since it began in 2009! …Maybe even more! And I am freaking determined to get it right this time. So here are some things I think people should know about the story now that is totally different than the original…without giving anything away.**

**I'm sorry for those who love him…but I had to take Zechs out of the pilot group and therefore the pairings. I'm not especially good at writing him and I also have other plans now, that he would simply complicate. He may show up later in the story…I have no idea…but for now he is gone. That means that the current pairings are 1x2 3x4 and…lonely 'Fei. Please don't kill me! *ducks quickly* There is a reason and it will hopefully become clear as the story progresses.**

**Other than that I am simply trying to make the story more realistic since it was my opinion that the original had very little on the pilots as individuals or as pairs since most seemed to revolve around Esmerelda…and she isn't the only character here. So this is my attempt at making the pilots more believable and give the story more depth! So please be patient with me!**

**Other than that I think that's about it. So enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing here so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been harder than she had thought to track them down. Especially considering one of them had been the on news quite often recently. But still she had managed it. She had managed to track down the illustrious Gundam Pilots. …Now she could only hope they wouldn't kill her before she could finish explaining herself.

"Lady Une?"

Looking up into surprised Teal eyes the Commander of the Preventers smiled slightly, hiding her nervousness as she stood proud before one of the most feared men in the world.

"Hello Mr. Winner. May I come in? I'm afraid this really isn't a social call."

And oh how she wished it was.

000000000000000000

Peace hadn't come with what they had expected, or perhaps hoped for. It hadn't come with a sense of fulfillment, of understanding…or even freedom. Instead it had come with confusion, restlessness and bitterness. They had fought; most of them for nearly all of their lives; and this was the outcome.

Nothing seemed to have changed, despite the deaths of hundreds upon hundreds of people; soldiers and civilians alike. There was still violence, there were still conflicts and there were still children wandering the streets with empty, hungry eyes. They had fought so hard, given everything they really had to give…and yet nothing had truly been given back.

They had tried after the first war, to go their separate ways. Had tried to find their places in the world, and had ultimately failed as their own restlessness and a bitter sense of loss had filled them, causing them to relive memories they had rather not see again, both by day and by night.

And so another War had begun and once more they had heeded the call, finding fulfillment on the battlefield and camaraderie among each other as they had almost two years before. The year of peace had changed nothing and that was when a sense of understanding had been reached.

No one could truly understand them as they could understand each other. Others would raise them on a pedestal or throw them to the dogs like society had tried to do numerous times before. They simply couldn't understand what they had done. Why they had done it. They didn't want to.

And so once the second War had ended they had disappeared from the eyes of the world; together; all five of them going off the grid, with Quatre being the only one to be seen from time to time.

And that was why it was such a surprise to find Lady Une on their doorstep, Preventers jacket unzipped in the cool spring day and unease in her heart.

0000000000000000

Quatre blinked his large teal eyes once before nodding and stepping back, allowing the older woman to pass him into their home. Closing the door behind her he turned to smile, ever the kind host.

"I can't say it isn't a surprise to see you Ms. Une."

Une nodded and glanced around the brightly lit foyer, brown eyes scanning everything with the alertness of a soldier; something that wasn't missed by the blonde billionaire.

"Yes. I'm sorry to intrude. But I'm afraid there has been an…incident let's say."

Blonde brows furrowing Quatre nodded before moving forward and gesturing the woman to follow his small form.

"The others are out back. We will join them there. May I get you anything to drink?"

Une began to briskly follow the blonde and though she wished she could accept, if only to calm her own nerves, she knew she couldn't.

"Thank you but no. I don't want to intrude for longer than need be."

Quatre nodded, reaching up to rub the area over his heart for a moment before leading the Commander back out into the sun.

This house had been one of the safe houses provided by the Winner family during the first War and it had been the one that had appealed to all of the pilots once they decided to stick together after the second one. It was a quaint two story cottage out in the middle of the wilderness in what was once southern France. It was situated on the banks of a crystal lake and surrounded by trees, all untouched for decades. It also had four bedrooms and two bathrooms, the perfect size for their little group. But what had really drawn them there, was the mountains and wilderness surrounding it.

It was quiet and peaceful. And best of all it was just them. There was no one to judge them or scrutinize them for miles. No conflicts other than the minor ones between themselves; which happened less than it used to thanks to the decrease in tensions since the Wars.

Gesturing to the picnic table Heero had built a couple weeks after they had first moved in Quatre smiled gently.

"Take a seat and I'll go find the others."

Une nodded, pushing her loose brown hair out of the way and taking a seat. Watching the blonde walk off she sighed and reached into the bag she had brought with her. Pulling out the file she wanted she looked at the photo situated at the very top and sighed.

"I truly hope they will be what you need child. There is very little I can do. But they…have always been outside the law. So maybe they will have more luck than I."

000000000000000000

It hadn't taken Quatre long to find the others by the lake, Duo happily swimming about and having a grand time splashing Wufei, who was trying to remain dry with little luck while the Trowa and Heero watched on with amused eyes.

Walking up to his lover, and Allah it felt good to be able to call him that, and their unofficial leader Quatre leaned contentedly against Trowa as he spoke.

"Lady Une is here to see us."

He felt his lover stiffen immediately and saw as their leader did the same out of the corner of his eyes.

Heero turned his eyes to the blonde, noting his relaxed posture before turning back to Wufei and his own lover.

"Hn."

Moving down to the water he easily lifted Wufei out of the way of the next splash and looked down at his lover from his place on their dock.

"We need to go back to the house."

Wufei sputtered slightly as he tried to get out of the iron bands he was held in, in an attempt to use the distraction Heero provided to escape Duo's next assault.

Duo tilted his head to the side, curious as he floated in the water.

"Why?"

Heero sighed and; transferring Wufei to a single arm but not releasing his grip; he used the other arm to hoist his American lover out of the water and onto their dock.

"Quatre says Lady Une is here to see us."

Both teens stiffened, wary of what the woman who had once been there enemy could possibly want badly enough, that she had put forth the effort to find them.

"Did he say what for?"

Heero shook his head as he released the Chinese pilot and pulled his lover to his feet.

"No. But he and Trowa are waiting for us."

Wufei nodded as he rung out his silky black hair and began to make his way up the bank to where he could see the other lovebirds waiting. It was times like these that he felt a slight pang in his heart. Not that he envied his friends their still rather new love but just sometimes he felt like the third; or fifth as it were; wheel sometimes.

"Everything alright Wufei?"

Startled, Wufei looked up to meet concerned teal for a moment before giving a slight nod.

"Yes, simply worried. Did she happen to mention what she was here for?"

He didn't have to say her name for the others to know who he was speaking of but it spoke of his own unease with the woman who had been the right hand woman of Trieze Kushrenada; their former enemy and his former lover. Though as far as he knew the only ones who knew anything about that, other than him, were already dead. He wasn't sure even Trieze's slightly insane right hand woman had ever known.

Quatre frowned, sensing something from their fifth, but unable to properly identify it.

"No, though she is anxious. She says that this isn't a social visit."

Duo scoffed as he slung a still wet arm over Wufei's shoulder, earning a dismayed cry as the others white shirt was soaked through some more.

"Like we couldn't figure that out on our own."

Heero nodded and carefully guided his lover away from a fuming Wufei as he set off back towards the house. He didn't need to say anything to get the others to follow, they were all anxious and on guard now that their home had been found; and by one of the last people they would want to see.

Trowa's eyes narrowed as he pulled his little blonde closer and followed after their leader. Whatever that woman wanted he would make her pay if it in any way hurt his little one or one of his brothers. He had failed to be there for them once and he would not do so again.

0000000000000

"Once again I'm sorry for intruding. I know you had wanted to be left alone."

Quatre nodded politely to the stern woman, taking up the part of host as no one else was willing to do so…they were content to send barely disguised waves of hostility towards the woman. He elbowed Trowa in the side, giving an admonishing glare as emerald met his own teal. Trowa frowned for a moment but relented, unwilling to anger his little one and turned his attention back towards their former enemy.

"What can we help you with?"

Lady Une sighed, taking a brief moment to observe them all as she tried to gather herself.

They had certainly changed since she had last seen them four months ago at the end of the war party. It wasn't that they had really gotten taller or anything like that. It was more that they seemed happier, healthier than when she had last seen them.

Physical wise Trowa was still the tallest of them all at 5'10", with Heero just behind him at 5'8" and Wufei at 5'6". The only two that hadn't seemed to grow that much were Duo and Quatre who were at 5'5" and 5'4" respectively. Duo; always the thinnest of the pilots; also seemed to have put on some weight while Quatre and Wufei both looked less stress and the two silent ones looked a bit more relaxed. Or she imagined they would if she wasn't there.

"I believe I first have to apologize to you all."

She saw them stiffen and hurried to continue less they decide she was a threat.

"There was a breach in security at one of the Preventer bases which has been taken care of. However they did manage to accomplish what they had desired."

Clutching at the folder she had never placed back in her bag she took a deep breath.

"The breach was in Doctor Po's office. A Doctor that had been working for us broke into her records and got access to your files which are stored in hard copy there."

Heero stiffened, icy eyes narrowing onto the older woman, searching her face for any lies.

"Have we been compromised?"

Lady Une shook her head and then paused before replying in a slightly unsure tone, eyes staying locked on the intense and rather terrifying gaze of the former Wing Zero pilot.

"That would depend on what you considered to be compromised. Your location was not in those files. However…your DNA was."

She saw the moment understanding hit them and so continued.

"We only became aware of his actions after he had managed to place your DNA in the Family Reconstruction Act. I am sorry."

Onyx eyes snapped with irritation as both Heero and Trowa tried to keep themselves in check while calming their slightly distraught lovers. He however, was free to react how he saw fit.

"Is your security really that poor?"

Une refused to flinch. Refused to back down, though she knew that she was technically to blame. They had placed their trust in her when she had told them that they would not be placed in the FRA and that their files would only be kept for Sally in case they were ever injured. And she had failed them in that respect.

"I understand that you're angry with me and I deeply apologize…but I think you need to hear what was found."

Glaring at the former OZ officer over his lover's blonde head Trowa growled as he reached out and firmly grasped Wufei's shoulder, grounding him as well as he caught sight of the angry fire raging in those dark eyes.

"Explain!"

Nodding Une reached down and pulled out the folders she had brought with her; though she kept the one she had already taken out, separate.

"Of course. Mr. Winner obviously has his sisters and his nieces and nephews. So far no one else has been found."

Quatre nodded from his place tucked against his taller lover's side. This was nothing he didn't already know.

"Mr. Maxwell…I'm sorry but we haven't found anything for you."

Duo sighed, unsurprised. L-2 had never been exactly known for its record keeping after all.

"Mr. Chang, we haven't been able to find anyone for you either…I'm sorry."

Fury was all he could comprehend. Or maybe it was all that he wanted to comprehend. Because he knew that if he looked any further into his emotions than that, that he would find something he didn't want to face.

"Of course not! I watched them all die to stop an unjust rule!"

Taking the time the shock from his yell had caused Wufei rose and quickly made his way into the tree line, ignoring the calls of his name as he ran. Despite his anger and the grief he could feel welling up in his soul he did not go too far. Still able to see and hear what was going on back at the table yet remain unseen. No matter what he felt he would not leave his comrades with a prospective enemy. He just couldn't be near that woman any longer.

Trowa growled deeply as his emerald eyes watched their Dragon enter the tree line and disappear before turning his glare onto the one who had caused their fifth harm.

"Why did you bring that up? You knew of the L-5 explosion!"

Une frowned to herself. Why had she brought that up? Unlike Duo, Wufei had actually known his family before their deaths and would have known there were no survivors. Was it because Mr. Trieze had always talked about him? The little Chinese pilot with the fire in his eyes called Wufei. That was what he had always said. Or maybe it was because he was the one to join Mariemaia's army in the last war? Unlike Trowa who had been a spy, Wufei had actually believed them. Why had she…?

"Either finish what you came here for or get out. At this point we don't care which."

The deep, furious sound of the 01 pilot's voice caused her to freeze, fear lancing through her. That's right. These weren't children. These were killers, terrorist, Gundam Pilots. They weren't to be toyed with or taunted in any way. They could and likely would, kill her.

"I…I understand."

Quickly pushing the files she had; including the one she had been looking at before; across the table she watched as they were distributed among those still there.

"Mr. Yuy and Mr. Barton both have surviving family members and are actually related through the marriage of their brother and sister respectively."

Four pairs of eyes focused on her, though she could have sworn she felt five.

"Brother-in-laws?"

Une nodded and gestured towards the folders as she stood, seeing the Chinese pilot coming up behind the others as she did.

"Yes. Everything is in those files; though I'm sure you can find more. Legally there is nothing I can do."

Now she definitely had their attention as five pair of soldier's eyes regarded her, as if trying to discover her secrets, her fears and her weaknesses.

"I hope you can do more than I."

With that she bowed and turned to go around the house to her car, rightly not expecting an escort. This was in their hands now. There was nothing she could do though she would help all she could. Though she doubted they would ask. They didn't trust her…

And perhaps they were right not to.

0000000000000000

It was Trowa who followed the woman out to her car; though she didn't know that. His emerald gaze watching as her car finally went out of site with a sense of relief and anger. Was this what happened when they trusted someone not of their group? Not only had they been placed in the FRA; something they had thought they had made sure was understood that it was never to happen; but she had brought pain to Wufei!

The loss of his entire family, his clan, had been something that had torn Wufei apart during the first War. And just when he had finally managed to put those ghosts to rest, this has to happen.

"She taunted him…deliberately. But why?"

Growling low in his throat out of annoyance the tall acrobat turned and walked briskly back to where the others were waiting, still seated at the picnic table. There was nothing he could do now. Nothing any of them could do really. They would just have to look over the files they had been given and make any necessary decisions together.

It didn't matter that the only ones who had blood family were Heero and himself. Blood mattered very little to them; they had spilled so much of it in their admittedly short lives. It was the bonds they had created that meant the most to them. And those bonds were strongest in those here. Nothing and no one was going to come between that. Blood family or not.

00000000000000

**A/N: And I am going to end it there. But wow is this different from my original or what? And this one just seemed to flow so much smoother! I can't wait to continue…unfortunately I have to do some of my homework before I can work on Chapter 2…but I'm working on it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this new version!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I actually seem to be hitting a groove here. Finally things seem to be going my way with this story. I have to say that I love my new first chapter so much more than I did the original. And I hope everyone agrees. Also I am making some changes but they are for the betterment of the story though the original idea will still be the same so do not fear. I am just trying to make it a bit….yeah I can't think of a word. Lol.**

**Anyways! On to chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and still make no money…literally…I'm jobless again**

**Chapter 2**

Hard cerulean blue eyes watched the woman leave and nodded as he saw the acrobatic pilot glance in his direction. His gaze never wavered as the other, who was apparently his brother-in-law, stood and followed the woman, silent as a shadow. He was however, aware of the tension of the three still with him.

There was nothing he could do or say yet that would sooth either his lover or Trowa's. He could however, hope to sooth Wufei at least a little.

"There was nothing that could be done."

Onyx eyes looked to him for a moment before the other Oriental turned his gaze away. It was a dismissal, a sign that the other didn't want to talk about it just yet; though it had been meant to appear as if the cold barb that woman had so casually thrown had meant nothing to him. Heero however, knew better. He had seen the pain the past had caused their fifth. He had seen as the confusion, the grief and the guilt had forced him to join the daughter of a former enemy in order to seek redemption; a validation of some sort.

And he knew that for the moment, anything he did would only push their fifth further away. And so he said nothing, sending warning glances to the other two as they moved to speak. They would just have to wait, and be there when he fell; as they should have been from the beginning.

"She's gone."

Heero nodded, hearing the frustration and anger in the taller ones voice as he gestured for everyone to sit down.

As they all rearranged themselves around the table Heero glanced at the files they had been given. There were a total of seven, though some were significantly thicker than others, and each had a name written on top.

"Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Yuuta Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans, and Esmerelda Potter."

Duo frowned and leaned forward slightly to look at the files his boyfriend was sorting through. He was worried, afraid that this revelation of a relationship between two of their own that was outside the five of them, would somehow change things. Change what they had strived so hard to gain. What they had fought for, spilled blood for.

Heero felt his American lover stiffen against his side and carefully slung one muscled arm over the others slim shoulders, hand moving to clasp the others braid in a firm grip, a comfort to the both of them.

Quatre too, had leaned forward to see the files from where he sat across from the other three with Trowa. It was worrying to him how thick some of the files were compared to others. And if he was correct, the rather thin file of Esmerelda Potter was the one Lady Une had been clutching.

"Perhaps it would be best to start with the adults? Perhaps the Potter adults as theirs seem to be quite a bit thinner than the others?"

Trowa nodded and reached out, taking the file of his apparent sister, Lily Potter nee Evans, from Heero's hand.

Flipping the file open his eyes widened and his breath hitched. He…remembered her.

"Trowa?"

Trowa couldn't tare his eyes away from the pictures held within the folder.

"I…used to dream of her."

His lover's gentle hand on his arm did little to soothe him this time as he lifted the picture from the file with reverent fingers. The picture was seemingly a simple one. A small girl, maybe 10 years of age, with long vibrant red hair and stunning emerald eyes so like his own smiled up at him, cradling a copper haired infant lovingly in her arms.

"I used to dream of someone singing to me. The voice was young so I always knew it wasn't an adult. And then sometimes I would get flashes of a little girl smiling at me, playing with me. But…I could never remember a name for either of us."

Wufei smiled thoughtfully from across the table, glancing at the picture that so fascinated Trowa. He could see the love this girl had for the boy in her arms. Wait…

"Trowa, there's something written on the back."

Startled, Trowa quickly flipped the picture over and stared at the names written there.

'_Lily and Adrian A.C. 181'_

"Adrian…that was my name?"

There was nothing any one could say and so Trowa carefully and rather reluctantly put the picture back before flipping quickly through the file, a frown forming on his face as he did, his mind returning to the task at hand for the moment.

"There are things missing…she seems to appear at age ten and then disappear again at age 11. She has only one year of school records. Then there is her marriage certificate, the birth certificate of her daughter, Esmerelda Potter in A.C. 190 and her death certificate in A.C. 191. Her own birth certificate isn't even here."

Quatre frowned in confusion and slipped under his lovers arm, getting a clearer view and giving them both much needed reassurance at the same time. After scanning the documents for himself though, Quatre's eyes narrowed and he deliberately took the folder from his boyfriend's hands. Pulling back, he muttered to himself and began intensely reading the few papers in the file.

Trowa blinked surprised by his blonde's actions before reluctantly turning his attention to the other three, more specifically Wufei and Duo. These two would likely know more about his question than the rest of them.

"Is it possible that she was adopted? Or even both of us?"

Duo frowned, thinking back for a moment. Before shaking his head.

"Nah. I went to school while at the orphanage and I know other kids do to. So she would have that record at least."

Wufei nodded, thinking back to what he knew about the governments systems.

"I agree. Also there should be information from before that time that an orphanage would have been obligated to file. At the very least there should be adoption papers and papers detailing how she came to be in an orphanage."

Quatre nodded, closing the file before him in an annoyed manner before setting it down in front of him.

"Both Wufei and Duo are correct lover. There is also something bothering me about this file but for the moment I'm not sure what."

Heero scowled darkly as he began flipping through his eldest brother's file; James Potter husband of Lily Evans.

"Quatre, follow that feeling and find out what it is. If there is something wrong then we need to know."

Quatre nodded, mind running through everything it could possibly come up with from his experience running his father's company. Heero meanwhile, scoffed and caught Trowa's eyes from over the top of his brother's folder.

"At least you have a year's worth of information. I have his birth certificate, marriage certificate, death certificate and his daughter's birth certificate."

Duo's head whipped around, braid flying out behind him.

"Nothing else?"

Heero shook his head, frustration mounting. What was going on with these files? He had hacked into enough data bases during the war to know that there should have been much more information than this.

"Nothing, school records, medical…there's nothing here."

Tossing down the file in irritation Heero picked up the file of Yuuta Potter, who was apparently his second oldest brother.

"And this one…has a birth certificate, an article from a paper stating he went missing and…a picture."

Quatre pulled himself from his thoughts and leaned forward, curious despite himself as to what the picture was. He could feel their leader's unease but also…a sense of amazement buried somewhere deep down.

"Picture?"

Holding on to the picture for a moment longer Heero finally placed it carefully on the table where everyone could see. This picture was more of a family portrait than anything, he could see that. He could see who had to be his father, with messy black hair so like his own, and laughing blue eyes standing beside who could only be his mother. Sitting in a chair she was a smiling and happy woman of Asian decent with flowing brown hair and smiling dark violet eyes. Sitting at her feet were two boys, one he knew had to be James, as he was the oldest and the only child without any Asian features, appearing to be around 10 or 11 years old. Beside him, smiling happily was another little boy he could only assume to be Yuuta, with spiky tri-colored hair and odd red violet eyes, around 4 or so years old. And then there was himself, for that was who it had to be, cradled lovingly in his mother's arms, no more than an infant.

"Charles, Ami, James, Yuuta…and little Ryouta…A.C. 181."

"…Hee-chan?"

Heero blinked dazedly, looking over at his lover, confusion clear in his eyes.

"Is this…what a family is supposed to look like? They look happy…not like Odin said…"

Duo's eyes cried out as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I…can't tell you lover. I've never had that…but I think that is what it's supposed to be like. I'm sorry you didn't get to have that."

As the others attempted to get their bearings back, Wufei carefully took the file of the other two adults from the center of the table. He wished there was something he could do to help, but what could he do? His own clan hadn't exactly been the best example of what a family should be. He was just as clueless as the others when it came to what normal people considered 'family'. Holding back a sigh, Wufei began absently flipping through the folders in front of him, grimacing the further he got.

"This is disgusting."

Quatre frowned at the muttered words and looked up from where he had been whispering quietly to Trowa.

"Wufei?"

Wufei snorted and tossed the Dursley family photo onto the table where all of them grimaced at the sight.

"Alright…that's just wrong."

This family was nothing like any of the pictures they had looked at before. Two were obese, and sadly one was the 6 year old child. And the other was rather obviously anorexic. They also looked to be coming straight out of some Before Colony TV soap opera, they just looked that fake.

"Other than…their disturbing appearances…and the lack of any kind of resemblance to you or your sister…Petunia and Vernon Dursley have records spanning their entire lives. No discrepancies that I can tell from these files."

The others finished collecting themselves now that they had something else to focus on and Quatre nodded before taking the Dursley boy's file, almost afraid of what he would find.

"They really need to put this child on a diet. But other than that…no apparent discrepancies."

Duo frowned and took the file of Esmerelda Potter in his hands.

"So far it seems to be limited to the Potter family; including those marrying into it."

Everyone nodded, that was the only conclusion they could draw right now. Glancing at the pictures now spread on the table for comparison Duo carefully opened the folder he had and promptly saw red. Saying nothing as the others voiced their concern over his sudden tenseness Duo flipped quickly through the rather small file, reading Une's personal notes as well as noting what was and wasn't in the file.

With a snarl Duo threw the only picture in the file onto the table on top of the photo of the Dursley family.

"Esmerelda Leanne Potter, supposed ward of the Dursley family, 6 years old."

His wording was noted by all but they were too concerned at the moment with staring at the picture in front of them. There was no way this child was 6 years old. She was small and thin, they could see that in what little of her skin was shown from beneath the worn and baggy clothes that would obviously be much more suited to her much larger cousin. Her skin was pale and her cheeks appeared to be slightly sunken, there was little baby fat on this child. Her hair was also ragged and knotted, but it was her eyes that stuck with them, those tired and weary emerald orbs that stood out brightly against the rest of her pale appearance.

This wasn't what they had expected, or wanted to see, at all.

000000000000000000

They were so loud, the other kids. They ran and screamed, yelling when their friends were right in front of them…yet they weren't scared or angry. Well, maybe Dudley was, but the others weren't.

She would never understand them. Didn't they know that making more noise would get them in trouble? That they wouldn't get any food and would have to stay in the dark for a long time? But…Dudley never had to stay in the dark or be hungry.

Was it just her who was bad?

Emerald eyes dimming at the thought, the small girl turned from the door and made her way back inside, towards the library where she knew no one would bother her. Not even Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would bother her when she was in a library. Maybe it was because you weren't allowed to be loud in a library. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were always loud. Dudley too. But she never was. If you were quiet then no one would bother you. They forgot you were there and then everything was alright because if they forgot you then they couldn't hurt you.

Moving silently through the shelves filled with things within which to loose herself the child came to a stop and carefully selected a rather large book that had caught her eye. Holding the large book in her hands she frowned, confused, and brushed off the cover which, for some reason, was covered in dust. She had never seen a book in either the school or public library that was covered in dust. And she had definitely never seen one as old as this one before.

Brushing off the cover some more she scanned the title, interest causing a light to flow back into her jewel toned eyes. This looked interesting. And it was about something that had caught her interest only a little bit ago.

It was very recently that her teacher had told them stories and let them watch a movie about the Pyramids of Egypt and the Kings that had once ruled there; she had called them Pharaohs. That had been around a week ago, and though she had looked this was the first book she had found having to do with the subject.

_The Kings of Egypt_

Excited, the small girl wasted no time in taking the large, old book over to a table in a far back corner and settling down to read. And it wasn't long before her own problems disappeared and she became engrossed in the stories the book held, unaware that from just behind a nearby shelf a pair of dull blue eyes watched her closely for a moment before disappearing as if they had never been there at all.

0000000000000000

"So what are we going to do?"

Quatre waited patiently as the others thought it out; though he was nearly positive he knew what their decision would be. The question was…how would they go about it and what would the outcome be for those involved?

Trowa looked over at their leader, silently asking his newly-discovered brother-in-law's opinion, though he knew his own was already shinning in his visible eye, as was his resolve. Heero nodded and glanced around to discern the others reactions, before making the final decision.

"We cannot leave the girl where she is."

Duo growled as he nodded.

"Of course not! If so then what did we fight for?"

Wufei sighed, feeling the weight in his chest that he had come to associate with regret over the last few years. Had they really not made a true difference? Had his clan's sacrifice been for nothing? Had the second war changed nothing just as the first war hadn't? Pushing those doubts to the back of his mind as quickly as possible he resolved to meditate on it later, focusing on being the voice of reason for the moment.

"That is true…but what will happen should we intervene?"

Four pairs of eyes focused on him and Wufei blinked a moment before continuing.

"What do you plan to do?"

Trowa frowned, the question confusing him just as much as the emotion he could see hidden in those depthless orbs that he found he couldn't identify; though he certainly didn't like it being there.

"What do you mean?"

Quatre too frowned as he rubbed at his chest, his attention focused on Wufei as he almost absently answered his lover's question.

"I think he means what will happen to the child. Her living arrangements and such…correct?"

Wufei nodded as he looked once more at the picture of the child.

"Yes. Will you put her in an orphanage? …Or will you take her in?"

Heero frowned darkly for a moment, reaching out and wrapping one iron bending hand around the other Oriental's bicep.

"This is a group decision. That means that you are included as well."

Duo nodded and leaned to see around his lover, grin firmly in place.

"That's right 'Fei! So no more of this 'you' stuff alright? It's 'we', just as it always has been."

Quatre smiled and nodded his agreement as Trowa smirked beside him, both keeping their eyes firmly on their fifth.

Wufei hesitated for a moment before submitting to the others wills and words with a slight bow of his head, saying nothing despite the turmoil he could feel roiling inside himself once again.

"As for your question 'Fei, I say we raise her."

Four pairs of eyes locked on the braided pilot, each expressing their opinions on his level of sanity. Trowa was surprisingly the one who voiced it however.

"Five former terrorists, MALE terrorists at that, raising a young, likely abused, female?"

Quatre glared lightly at his lover, though he didn't deny the truth of that statement either.

"Duo, why not an orphanage; with people who would know how to care for her as we do not?"

The braided American crossed his arms over his chest, violet eyes darkening as he looked out into the tree's where the evening light was just beginning to filter in through the branches.

"Orphanage's aren't always the greatest of places to be. While Father Maxwell and Sister Helen did their best, they were shorthanded and a lot of the time they weren't able to give the kids the attention they all needed. I was also adopted a good number of times; and always returned. I've been there…and I don't want to see another child go through that if there is something I can do."

Violet eyes turned back to the photo they had left out on the table, taking in the eyes that reminded him so much of his own. There was a lack of hope in those eyes that told him she didn't expect to be saved. That this was all she really knew and she doubted there was anything else out there for her. He had seen those eyes every time he was returned from another home where he had been promised he would be loved and cared for. Every time that promise was broken he had seen that look…until eventually he had stopped believing.

He didn't want this child to stop believing as he once had.

"…Alright."

Everyone turned to look at Heero, noting the determined look in his eyes as he met each of theirs.

"I…am willing to try."

Quatre bit his lip gently for a moment before nodding.

"I'm sure one of my sisters would be willing to give us advice."

Wufei too nodded.

"It wouldn't be fair of us to save her only to leave her."

Trowa smiled, saying nothing as he nodded to their leader; expressing his opinion through his eyes alone as he looked over their group. This was his family. He had fought beside them, suffered beside them and at times even fought for them. This was the family he had chosen to stand by and the ones he had chosen to protect.

And if they were going to add a child to their midst, he had no problem extending his protection to her as well.

"Then we're agreed. She'll come live with us."

000000000000000

She hadn't meant to, really she hadn't. But she had gotten so caught up in the book that she didn't even notice as the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. She did notice, however, when a hand was placed lightly on her shoulder about an hour later.

Flinching away from the touch the small six year old tensed before a soft, soothing voice flowed over her, easing the tension in her body.

"I'm very happy to see you enjoy reading Esmerelda, one would not be able to tell by your performance in class."

Esmerelda frowned lightly, making sure to hide the expression behind her curtain of tangled black locks. That was something she hated, but knew was necessary. She wasn't allowed to do better than Dudley. If she did then she was beaten and left in the darkness with no food. She also wasn't allowed to tell anyone either, so the small girl pasted a smile on her face and looked up into her teachers calm silver eyes.

"I'm just looking at the pictures."

It was a lie of course, and while she didn't like to lie, she did know that it would make things easier in the long run.

Astoria Langstrom smiled lightly down into those earnest eyes, accepting the lie with ease even though she was well aware of what it truly was.

"Is that so? Well then, why don't you keep it?"

Emerald eyes widened in shocked surprise.

"But it's a library book!"

Astoria smiled and gently took the book from the child's small hands, frowning for just a second as she spotted bruises on those delicate arms as the child's long sleeves moved. Catching her expression the teacher flipped through the book before gently closing it and handing it to the girl.

"This isn't one of ours. Someone must have left it here. So you are welcome to it."

Awe in nearly every line of her body Esmerelda took the book carefully from her teacher, almost expecting it to be taken away as soon as she touched it as Uncle Vernon would have done. But it wasn't and for a moment she felt ashamed for even thinking that her favorite teacher would do something that cruel to her when the young woman had done nothing but care for her since school had begun.

"Thank you Ms. Astoria."

Nodding Astoria watched as the child reverently placed the book in her worn backpack and ran from the library with one last wave of her tiny hand.

"I wish there was more I could do for you. But I know I am a better help here…than anywhere else right now. I'm sorry, Esmerelda Potter."

00000000000000000

**A/N: Well I have persevered! And in a decent amount of time too! Go me! Lol. Anyways I am now almost to graduation date and am currently flipping out since I will be relocating as soon as I find a job in my career…now if it was only cities I would be fine…but I'm looking at states away! Freaking! And there is so much that needs to be done before then! **

…**So with that little freak out fest…I will get to the point…I am trying to write but school is coming first and sadly so are my freak out sessions! But I am trying and still nothing is abandoned.**

**Thanks and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here is chapter 3. I'm trying to move it along some but not loose details and such. So hopefully I have succeeded. Make note that I have made a few minor adjustments to the other chapters. Also, chapter 4 is done and I am waiting until I can write chapter 5 to see if any changes are needed before I post it. As for time...I've got none. I am writing as my projects are rendering. I have so much work with finals and resubmits and portfolio reviews coming up that I am spread thin. Anyway please be patient with me and Please review!**

Chapter 3

The sounds of the jets engines were surprisingly soft when he awoke. Just a low hum somewhere in the background, and once again Wufei found himself grateful that they hadn't had to take a civilian shuttle. The noise and the lack of space surely would have driven him insane, along with making him extremely jumpy.

"Are you awake?"

He contemplated ignoring the taller pilot and simply continuing to relax where he was, sprawled across the large seats of their private Winner Jet. But in the end he knew they had things they needed to discuss, to plan, before they landed in England and therefore he couldn't continue to relax.

"Yes."

Opening his black eyes Wufei just caught the small, pleased smile that Trowa graced him with.

"Good. I'll be back with Heero in a minute. Why don't you get something to eat? You haven't eaten since we left."

Wufei nodded and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, groaning as his back cracked due to the odd way he had been laying. Watching from the corner of his eyes as Trowa left while he stretched Wufei thought back to the day before.

There really hadn't been much to talk about after their unanimous decision. Mostly because none of them really knew what they would need, they had never exactly raised a child before or anything. And with the situation in England largely unknown there was little for them to discuss.

What they did agree on however, was asking for Rashid's advice. He was the only adult that all five of them trusted with their lives and themselves. And they would gladly bow to his greater knowledge in this instance. They had also had a minor argument, not completely uncommon but still rather rare.

Heero had decided who would go to England and who would stay behind based on an estimation of the situation and their individual lives. Duo, who knew children best due to his time raising them on the streets, was told to stay behind. Quatre, the one of them with what was likely the best and most normal childhood, was also told to stay behind. And neither of them were happy.

This had resulted in an argument between the four as he himself had sat on the outside looking in…as it seemed he always had been and always would be. He had somehow missed the ending of the argument but the looks on the others faces had told him who had won easily enough.

What he hadn't and still didn't understand…was why he was on his way to England with both Heero and Trowa.

Deciding not to think about it too much Wufei pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and made his way over to the fully stocked mini kitchen at the back of the plane, unaware of the green eyes watching him steadily.

00000000000000

"I don't like this."

Confused by the blunt statement Heero turned to look at the taller pilot from where he was seated in the pilot's seat.

"Hn?"

Trowa huffed slightly and sat himself casually in the co-pilots seat, glancing at the navigation system as he did. Good, they were on course and making decent time.

"Une's words to him hit hard…yet he hasn't broken yet. Hasn't let himself heal old, reopened wounds."

Heero nodded and glanced at the controls for a moment before turning back to look to the sky.

"True. And that is one reason he's here. At the house he could hide himself away in too many places."

Trowa nodded, understanding and appreciation coming into his emerald eyes.

"But here with us there are fewer places he can hide…meaning we can help him easier."

Heero nodded, glancing over at his third.

"Correct. You've seen how he handles grief and such yes?"

Trowa nodded, eyes darkening as he remembered.

"Yes, he works himself into exhaustion or until he has injured himself."

Heero nodded grimly, absently setting the jet to autopilot.

"Right. At the house he could disappear into the woods to do so."

Trowa nodded, understanding as their leader stood and made his way towards the door leading to the rest of the jet.

"That isn't the only reason though, is it?"

Heero smirked, glancing over his shoulder at the other pilot.

"No. I happen to remember Wufei mentioning something from his past, which I think will help us all."

Trowa blinked as the other left, no other explanation granted. He certainly couldn't remember anything…and normally he was pretty good at that. Huh.

Shaking his head Trowa glanced at the navigation equipment one last time, though he knew Heero had already done so, before moving to join the other two. It was time they made a plan…whether they stuck to it or not was an entirely different matter.

0000000000000000000000

Esmerelda sighed as she sat at the very back of the classroom. For once she wished she could have stayed in her cupboard rather than come to school; which was normally as close to a sanctuary as she could get. But she had just been so interested in her new book, the one Ms. Astoria had let her keep after she had found it.

She had stayed up for as long as she could, reading all of the stories and legends in that book, even straining her eyes to do so when the hall light was turned off as her relatives went to bed. She hadn't even wanted to sleep. Unfortunately all of her chores, plus school and her homework had left her exhausted.

So despite her best efforts she still ended up falling asleep on top of her new book, though she had thankfully managed to hide it away before her Aunt had opened the cupboard in order to get her to make breakfast that morning.

The bell ringing for recess brought her from her thoughts almost violently. Staying in her seat she watched as everyone else ran outside for their usual loud games and fun.

But she wouldn't join them, she knew what would happen if she did. Dudley would chase her and try to hurt her and she would do something freakish. And using the freakishness always got her hurt. So it was best if she just went to the library again.

She liked it best there anyways, it was quiet and no one could hurt her. No one.

0000000000000000000

"I brought something for you both as well. Figured you hadn't eaten much either."

He didn't look up at either of the others as he set the food he had brought in between them all before taking a seat across from both Trowa and Heero.

"Thank you."

Wufei glanced up and met emerald eyes, nodding sharply and picking up one of the sandwiches he had made.

"Why am I here?"

No point beating around the bush. This had been bothering him since he had been told to grab a bag the night before. What could he possibly contribute to this mission, for that was what it was in all of their eyes.

Heero smirked over at the other Oriental but didn't answer the others question. He knew the other was doubting his involvement, his words when questioning them the day before, specifically his use of the word 'you' rather than 'we' was telling of his current state of mind. And that was one reason he had brought the other along. He had missed the problems the other was having once before, and in the end Wufei had felt he couldn't come to them with his problems, choosing a more destructive route in the form of the Mariemaia Army.

It wasn't that he thought that Wufei would do something like that again. No, his main concern was that he wouldn't come to them. That he would pull away from them, become more reserved as he had been in the beginning of the first war…the majority of the first war actually.

No, he had failed his fifth once, and he refused to do so again.

"You have more to contribute than you think Wufei."

Wufei frowned at the obvious evasion but was interrupted from demanding an answer when Trowa spoke up.

"Where should we begin once we land? What is our main objective?"

Heero glanced to his left, judging the other's thoughts before grabbing a sandwich of his own, no use letting Wufei's work go to waste.

"Our main objective is to discern the situation of the Dursley household. Once we do we will adjust our objective accordingly."

Trowa nodded, shifting his long form in the plush seat.

"That makes sense, but where are we going to start?"

Heero smirked, eyes darkening with sadistic amusement.

"You and I will be setting up surveillance in the home. It will all be routed through to my computer and one of us will monitor it at all times."

Wufei frowned, nibbling at his sandwich.

"But if we need it to be…will it be admissible in court?"

He received two blank stares for his efforts and he rolled his eyes.

"I meant that if we find we want to have them pay for their crimes will we be able to use the videos as evidence in a court case?"

Heero shrugged, he had never had to work within the law and that wasn't currently his main concern either. Evaluating the situation was.

"You didn't think this through enough."

Heero blinked, actually rather pleased but not showing it.

"Then what do you suggest?"

Wufei paused, thinking the entire situation over as he watched the pair in front of him. He knew them, their state of mind and how they generally went about completing a mission. And he understood them. But he was also thinking of the larger picture where they were focused on only one aspect. Perhaps…

"Go ahead and set up your surveillance. The truth was that…Une…came to us because there was nothing she could do within the law…supposedly."

He now had both of their undivided attention.

"But the truth was she just wasn't thinking 'outside the box', as Duo would say. Her thinking was too linear but that has never been a problem of ours."

Black eyes going darker in contemplation Wufei mulled the situation over in his mind. A moment later he turned his attention to Trowa.

"Have Quatre do a more thorough search into the Potter's. Not only were their files all odd but I'm positive that the search the Preventer's database does isn't nearly as invasive as the ones we can do. Have him include your sister Lily as well. There are too many differences between her file and her sisters for comfort. Petunia has records all the way from her birth, but Lily has nothing before the age of 10. There's something there, we just have to find it."

Trowa nodded and mentally prepared himself for his upcoming confrontation with his little one. No doubt it would be interesting as the blonde hadn't been exactly pleased to be left behind.

"What are you hoping for?"

Wufei shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"I'm not sure yet. More than what we have definitely. And this isn't something we can simply put aside for a later time. There may be something important that we are missing."

Trowa nodded and gestured for the smaller pilot to continue, he knew that couldn't be it.

"I think we should also case the neighborhood as discreetly as we can as well. See what the impressions of those who deal with them daily are."

Heero nodded, pleased that the other was once more including himself in their plans.

"Sounds good. Following your line of thinking, we should also look into the children's school then correct?"

Wufei paused but nodded after a moment of consideration.

"The teachers may know something, even though the children wouldn't have been in school for very long. Once we find something, and we all know we will, then I suggest we send it to the local police anonymously. They will no doubt respond to it. And by this point in time I have no doubt Quatre would have been able to push for your custody as he will likely start as soon as he stops…sulking."

All three shared a look of suffering amusement thinking of the two they had left at home. When left on their own, those two could cause trouble like no one else could. …They only hoped they had a home to come back to.

000000000000000

"I can't believe they left us behind!"

Quatre nodded, equally as annoyed as his braided companion.

"They didn't even give an explanation."

Duo spun back around, braid whipping out behind him with the quick movement.

"Exactly! No explanation other than 'you're staying here'."

Quatre sighed, leaning back into the couch and watching the way the sun played off of the leaves of the trees outside the large bay windows. What was the reason they had been left behind? He was partially aware of why they took Wufei, despite his space heart he knew Wufei would hide himself away too well for either of them to help him here. But why leave them behind?

Coming up with no answer Quatre reached out and blindly pulled the American down to sit beside him on the couch, silently telling him with actions to calm down.

There was nothing they could really do about it now. Oh, sure there really wasn't anything stopping them from following the others…but that didn't mean that they would. They wouldn't compromise the others mission like that. Not that this was anywhere close to being the same as the war, but the mindset was still the same. Therefore…

"Do you remember when we used to wait for those who were on missions to come back, we would set about getting things ready, making sure there was food ready and that the first aid kit was set for anything?"

Duo nodded, calmer but still a bit peeved.

"Yeah, what's your point? 'Cause I hate to say it Cat, but not only am I currently not in the mood to welcome those bastards home but they won't even be back for a week or more I would think."

Quatre smiled, plans running through his mind.

"But there is really no doubt that they will be coming back with their niece right?"

Duo nodded, still not really understanding, though he was much calmer at the thought of the child.

"Then why don't we see what we can do to get ready for a child in the house?"

Duo stared at the blonde's devious grin for a moment before grinning himself and jumping up from the couch, pulling the blonde along with him.

"Well what are we waiting for blondie? To town we go!"

Quatre smiled and watched a moment as the Deathscythe pilot danced away towards the door.

"Duo? Don't you think we should do some research…or at least make a list? We don't even know what a little girl would like."

He could hear as the other paused by the front door and could just imagine the sheepish expression on the brunette's face.

"…Makes sense I guess."

Quatre laughed, he couldn't help it. Maybe things would turn out alright after all. …Though they still weren't pleased at being left behind.

000000000000000000

School was out. She'd be back again tomorrow but that didn't mean she wanted to go back to the Dursley's anytime soon…or at all really. The only thing really drawing her back there was the book hidden under her baby mattress in her cupboard. She hadn't found anything more on Egypt or the Pharaohs in the school library, so she supposed all she could do was go to the public one once she was finished with her book, which would be tonight.

She had already finished her homework after all, it never did take much. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hated it when she did better than Dudley, and since Dudley was as smart as he was thin…it didn't take much to do worse than him. …Meaning she turned in one homework assignment every few weeks.

Mr. Heartland had never noticed except to scold her…but Ms. Astoria did. She could see it in the way her teacher would smile at her whenever she didn't turn in an assignment. It was a sad kind of look but she didn't understand why. And she really didn't know how Ms. Astoria had noticed when no one else had.

Shaking off her thoughts she watched from the corner of the building as her Aunt Petunia picked Dudley up from school, cooing over the beach ball with hair. How could no one notice? Was it because she was bad that people never noticed? Were bad girls not meant to be noticed?

She watched as they drove away, waiting till the car was around the corner before beginning the long walk home.

Were bad girls not meant to be loved?

She never noticed the onyx eyes watching her from across the street, but someone else did.

00000000000000

**A/N: So we are getting somewhere. Please Review!**


End file.
